L'air de rien
by Evene-chan
Summary: Une petite histoire d'amour, légèrement coquine. Et définitivement romantique. One-Shot song-fic sur l'air de Margaux Avril "l'air de rien".


Il faut dire que notre rencontre fut plutôt étrange. Toi, me rentrant dedans avec ta voiture pourri -quoi que tu en dises- et mon pauvre petit scooter partis en morceaux.  
Dés que tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, j'ai eu un choque électrique qui m'a parcouru.  
On s'est revus bien des jours après pour le constat, tu m'as invité, et c'est là que tout a commencer.

_**Mon cher ami, mon cher amour**__  
__**Tu es rentré dans ma vie, m'a prise de court**__  
__**Tu m'as donné l'envie de croire à l'amour**_

Un rendez-vous, puis deux, et enfin trois. Nous étions devenus bon ami, et puis tu m'a embrasser sous le hall de mon immeuble. J'étais comme une folle euphorique. Je sautais partout, j'ai appelé toute mes amies. Et surtout ma meilleure amie, tu sais la blonde dont je t'ai parlé ? Elle était aussi contente que moi. Nous avons parlés -ou plutôt gloussé- toute la nuit comme des adolescentes. Et puis t'as tout gâcher.

_**Mon cher amant, mon cher ami**__  
__**Je te veux dans mes bras toujours unis**__  
__**Quand tu n'es pas là mon sourire s'assombrit**_**  
**  
Concentré sur mon écran d'ordinateur, je n'ai pas tout de suite sentie mon portable vibrer. C'était Ino.

«- Que veux-tu Ino ? Je dois bosser là.  
- Oh, je crois bien que j'ai en face de moi ton roméo. C'est bien un grand svelte cheveux et yeux noir ? » Me demanda t-elle.  
- « Heu... oui. » Répondis-je troublé, car il m'a dit être au bureau 10 minutes avant.  
- « Et bah ce cher garçon est assis en face d'une jolie demoiselle rousse.  
- C'est... c'est pas vrai.  
- Tu veux que j'aille le buté ?  
- Non... non. Sa ira t'en fait pas. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.  
- Hey, att... » Je la coupais en raccrochant.

J'attendis le soir que tu te connectes, et tu me dis que ta journée au bureau fut crevante. Et ce ne fut que bien plus tard que tu m'appris pour cette jeune fille, que tu m'as promis ne plus avoir jamais revu. Je t'ai pardonné lorsque j'ai sentie ton torse contre ma joue, et ton cœur battre.

_**Même si souvent tu me mens**__  
__**Amour, amant et ennemi**__  
__**Toujours contre toi, je m'oublie**_

Le lendemain matin alors que je me réveillais à cause de la lumière du jour, je te vis. Tu étais là allongé, dans mon lit. Nous avions dormis ensemble pour la première fois. Je vis ta bouche plissé, et ton nez se renfrogner. Je ris à ta petite bouille mignonne. Tu grognas alors que tu m'attrapais pour m'attirer à toi. Je me sentis bien, au calme.

_**Je veux me réveiller chaque matin**__  
__**Ton corps blotti contre le mien**__  
__**Je veux mon cœur en tes deux mains**__  
__**Pour qu'il batte avec le tien**_****

Pourtant, ces moments-là étaient rare. Les marques d'amour n'étaient pas ta tasse de thé. Ni pour les procurer, ni pour les recevoir. Je le vois bien, pas la peine de te cacher. Il faut avouer que des fois je suis un peu déçu. En public mise à part quelque parole, tu ne montres rien vis à vis de moi. Même lorsque au restaurant je reçus un verre de la part d'un homme en face. Et lorsque par hasard nous avons rencontrés tes amis et que tu n'a pas daigné me présenter à eux. Je vois aussi que tu ne me regardes pas beaucoup dans les yeux, te fais-je peur ? ****

_**Mon cher amour, mon cher amant  
Tu as peur de mes yeux, tu fais semblant  
Tu te caches derrière tes airs indifférents**_****

Et pourtant il y a bien un moment où tu me renvoies bien tout tes sentiments. Et cela me comble amplement. Lorsque tu titilles le haut de ma poitrine tendrement, que tu m'embrasses partout. Chacun de ses baisers signifie pour moi mille « je t'aime ». Lorsque je te sens entré en moi, doucement. Quand des ondes de plaisir nous inonde à chaque pénétration. A chaque gémissement, cris ou grognement poussé. Tout cet amour est transmis par la chaire.  
**  
**_**Sous tes baisers et tes caresses  
Je sais qu'il y a tes sentiments  
Tu m'aimes chaque jour plus profondément**_****

Lorsque je te vois rentré essoufflé en te jetant sur moi, me portant et m'amenant dans notre chambre. Et même les fois où tu ne prend même pas la peine d'y aller, et que le comptoir de la cuisine devient témoin de notre acte charnel. Dans cette position fatigante, mais tellement sensuelle, où tes va-et-vient se font plus dur et plus fort au fil de l'acte. Lorsque nous atteignons le 7éme ciel chacun son tour. Et que tu me caresses tendrement du bout des doigts alors que je reprends mon souffle et mes esprits. Oui, tout cela me va et me suffit amplement. Tu me suffis. Sans cette accouplement, ce « nous » n'existerait pas, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Et j'en suis heureuse.****

_**Viens l'air de rien  
Te perdre dans mes va-et-vient  
Tu sais que je te tiens  
Grâce à ce petit coup de rein**_

_Alors voilà, si je t'ai écris tout ça, ce n'est pas par déclaration d'amour -quoi que sa serait probable- c'est parce que désormais notre vie va changer, à jamais. Il te faudra apprendre à aimer d'une autre façon, et je serais là pour t'aider. Car aujourd'hui notre amour s'agrandit, avec ce petit être qui grandit au fil des jours._


End file.
